Can't help Fallin'
by Korikian
Summary: I never thought I was allowed to fall in love, that thing was for other people, never something I could have. i knew I wouldn't ever find anyone where i was now. I never expected one to come to find me. Random story.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

I never thought I'd fall in love, I always saw it as something for other people. After all what guy would ever like a girl like me?

I was 15 years old beginning my grade 11 year and not pleased to see the summer gone again. I hadn't done much, hung around with virtually no body although sometimes that was a good thing. I found the Canadians bored me, and when I moved to Nova Scotia from my home of Ireland I remember thinking.

"What on earth am I going to do here?"

I remember starting school and having conflicts with them wanting to hold me back a year so I would be the same age as everyone. Luckily for me my mother wouldn't have that and I was moved up. I'm so glad she did, I would have gone insane from the lack of maturity. Even now I found myself unable to relate to many people.

By the time I was in grade 11 I had lost a considerable amount off my accent due to a childhood of getting teased for speaking strangely. I developed an alter accent so to speak where I would adapt to the Canadian pronunciations of things. I would switch back at home with my large and very Irish sounding family of 7.

Even though I had lived in Canada over half my life I never really found I fit in for many reasons. For one I was not your typical girl, born a tomboy I loathed anything girly. I suppose that was why no boys showed interest in me, they all wanted the typical girl. I guess that meant I needed a not so typical guy…

I knew I wasn't going too find him in Middleton, my older sister Jody had told me many times that men were not to be found in Nova Scotia. She lived in the city and had had no luck. She always told me "Men are like a box of Chocolates, by the time you get there all the good ones are gone and the only ones left are the funny ones nobody wants"

I believed that phrase so entirely that what happened to me still seems unreal to this day.

I barely remember the first day of that grade 11 year not the best day for me.

My hair was still long and very shaggy looking and I was wearing my new Beatles shirt in a sad attempt to get the boy I currently had my eye on to give me a second glance. I drudged through the typical 1st day introduction classes that make you feel like you wasted your entire day and made it too lunch time. I went down to the outside steps where my group of friends typically met to eat.

I was pleased to see all my old friends that I had failed to keep in touch with over the last two months and I saw a few new faces that someone else had managed to drag along. A few new girls, who my friend Laura was introducing me too, Diane a bubbly French girl that could already tell was going to fit in wonderfully, two sisters Sherry and Florence who had come from Belize and Amy another very quiet girl. I had expected to see a lot of new girls as the majority of my friends were girls. I spotted Sam and Mel two of the grads and fellow band geeks like myself. Sam was my first real guy friend and I saw him as my older brother and Mel had been adopted as my unofficial big sister.

I didn't expect to see a new guy sitting at the steps. I had never seen him before, but many of the girls seemed to know him.

I cannot recall what he said to me in a polite attempt to greet me. All I remember is that what came out of my mouth was very, very sarcastic.

It was a wonderful day to be going through a sarcastic phase.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I hope you stayed interested enough to read it all the way through. Based on a true story.

korikian


	2. Chapter 2

Over the first few weeks of school I barely spoke to the new boy, Maxwell. He had moved from Cornwall in England in April but wasn't allowed to come to school. For some reason I had this attitude towards him. I didn't like how all the girls seemed to swoon over him. They all love a good accent; even Mel thought he was cute. I agreed, I mean it's not like he was bad looking.

Unfortunately for me a cute new English boy beats friend, because Mel moved away from me in my Math 12 Advanced class, to sit with him. I was left alone in the back row to try and struggle though it myself. I was bad enough I had to do this class without anyone to ask for help but I hadn't even taken Math 11 Advanced yet. My schedule had been horrible and I was taking it next semester.

It seemed to me that this boy had just appeared to make my school year irritating to live through as I watched all the girls in our English class sigh whenever the teachers asked him to read, rolling my eyes and watching in disbelief.

Even stranger was that he showed no realization that these girls were flirting with him. I saw many of my friends have a go at trying to win his attention, none of which were successful. Eventually they seemed to realize that he was showing no interest in them and began to give up.

It was then that I actually spoke to him. I was curious at why he had such strange behavior and it frustrated me to not be able to understand how he ticked. I had always been able to spot a shallow guy or girl from a mile away. I could read them so easily, yet I couldn't figure him out.

I started trying to involve myself in conversations he was having with people, trying to understand how he worked. I had little luck and was often bored with the small talk going on around me. I preferred keep to myself, living in my own private world until the bell reminding us that lunch was almost over would ring. I would trudge to my next class keeping my ipod playing as long as possible. Any chance I got I would go to that world and block out reality.

I worked away at trying to figure out Maxwell slowly trying to immerse myself in conversations more often. It was more difficult than I had expected for I had become used to living in a bit of a social hole, not knowing anything about anyone. I didn't even know all the people in my classes. I had never cared if I didn't know who was dating who as it had no relevance to me. I didn't even like them so why should I care?

I began to notice the sarcasm barrier I had created over many years, fade as I became friendlier with the strange English boy. I began to relate to him, realizing how reassuring it was to speak to someone who had grown up in a place similar to where I had. I enjoyed the familiarity he had and before I realized it we had become friends.

He was unlike all my Canadian friends, I now felt as if I belonged. I now had someone that I could truly relate to. We began to talk none stop on msn about everything under the sun, music, life, and all the things we missed. He too had felt that sense of not belonging; coming to a different country where people couldn't understand what he would be talking about. He didn't understand the slang and I often had to translate to both him and the others. I found it amusing to see the confusion on both ends before one of them would turn to me and ask what the other was talking about.

It wasn't long after that that I realized that he had become my best friend, even more than the girls I had known for almost as long as I had lived in Canada. I never thought I would ever get to know any guy that well. Even Sam, the only other guy I saw as a proper friend was nothing compared to this. Maxwell was different; he was like me, an oddball who didn't fit in with the rest of the world.

I began to enjoy going to school because I knew that he would be there, and when I got home from work I would dash, as inconspicuously as possible, up the stairs to my computer to talk to him. We would talk until 2:00 in the morning some days forgetting the time and our need for sleep. I always wanted to be around him; just his presence alone was enough to make me happier.

Something was wrong with me…


	3. Chapter 3

_____________________

I started to like Maxwell more than any other boy I knew. I knew that I had fallen for him, but I would never admit it to myself. I began to constantly deny it to myself to keep any hope from getting to strong. I was so sure he liked someone else one of the other girls, who were in my opinion were much nicer and better looking than me.

Sam had found out during one of our many msn chats that I had liked Maxwell more than I should. He constantly tried to convince me that he felt the same way, all of his attempts failed because of the wall of denial I had built up. By then second semester had started and to my joy I had him all too myself for biology, which I enjoyed too much. I often would sit as close as possible in hopes that our arms would brush because of the rush it gave me.

I was often scared by how I had changed so much in such a short time. I found myself watching him as often as I could. Trying desperately to figure out what he had done to me, and at the same time admiring everything about him. He was perfect, if there was such a thing. I liked how his eyes crinkled up in the nicest way when he smiled and that he had a gap in the front of his teeth, which I found incredibly attractive. It was insane! How could he be doing this to me?!

I used to be the tough girl that always hated boys and thought they were all immature idiots. He had completely changed that. He had me swooning over how mature and intelligent he was. All the boys that had ever been remotely mature were usually very hairy, greasy looking, or obsessed with things like world of warcraft and videogames. But he wasn't, in fact he was very slim and naturally muscular as I had found out in our gym class.

I didn't get him at all, how could he be all these things in one? He had brains, looks, strength and coordination (something that I lacked), and he was so charming, he was the typical stereotyped prince charming. All he needed was a white horse and a suit of armour.

I was had fallen in love with him and I hated him for it at times. I was so jealous of him for being too wonderful because it constantly reminded me that he would always be too good for me.

He was my best friend and I knew one thing for sure, I would never have the courage to tell him. His friendship was worth to much to risk losing. I had mentally prepared myself to accept that I would never have him, and I was sure I would spend the rest of the School year only being allowed to admire him from afar.

Then things became strange, I began to pick up on things. Hints I guess. I started catching him looking at me and he began mentioning bonny Irish lasses in conversations. I tried to convince myself that they were nothing, that he joked around with all girls like that. I hated him for making me hope that he felt the same way, I had tried to fight it so hard and he was making things difficult. I tried as hard as I could to ignore the things he said or how close he sat next to me and how he would often get up from talking to another person to come sit near me. I told myself it was all coincidence. I managed to keep my hopes relatively low always telling myself that nothing would ever happen, nothing ever did happen…

that is until March break.

_____________________

I hope nobody's thinking I'm doing a twilight ripoff :P Cuz a few friends have mentioned how similar I am to Bella… at least the un-coordination which is very true. But Maxwell is not going to suddenly reveal he is a vampire… or is he? :P

Korikian


End file.
